victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
A Film by Dale Squires
A Film by Dale Squires is the 19th episode of Victorious. Plot A popular film director named Dale Squires comes to the school to direct a short film. Tori and the rest decides to help direct the film. During the filming Dale Squires does not do any of the work and when the movie premieres takes all the credit for the movie. Now yearning for revenge, Tori hires Andre's cousin, Kendra, to beat him up on live television on The Paul and Maury Show. Dale apologizes before Kendra can go onstage and gives them credit. The gang tries to stop Kendra, but she doesn't understand their message and proceeds to attack Dale, something that makes even Jade feel guilty. The gang leave to buy waffles to avoid feeling guilty. Meanwhile Beck repairs Robbie's car. While Beck fixes the car, Robbie tries to impress girls who came over to watch Beck. However, it doesn't go too well, because one of the girls ends up spraying Robbie with a very powerful hose. In the end, some hoodlums hijack Robbie's car then leave. Cast *Victoria Justice as Tori Vega *Leon Thomas as Andre Harris *Matt Bennett as Robbie Shapiro *Elizabeth Gillies as Jade West *Avan Jogia as Beck Oliver *Daniella Monet as Trina Vega *Ariana Grande as Cat Valentine *Guest star Stephen Lunsford as Dale Squires *Patricia Ashley as Teri. Trivia *Andre has a cousin named Kendra. *Tori mentioned that when Trina was six they went to see Santa Claus with the family and she peed on Santa's lap. *Trina defends herself by saying that she had a bladder infection when she was younger. *This is the first time Jade has hit Cat. *This is also the first time Beck and Cat have kissed, although they were characters in a movie. This leaves Trina as the only main female lead who hasn't kissed Beck and Andre as the only main male lead who hasn't kissed Cat. *When Dale gives credit he does not say Cat. *One of the hoodlums who steal Robbie's car is The Shadow Hammer from the iCarly episode'' iSam's Mom.'' *Nick.com calls this episode "Dale Squires." *Robbie's car is a 1987-1992 Chrysler LeBaron convertible. *It is said in this episode Beck has an "uncle" named Barbara. It is possible that his "uncle" used to be a woman then changed her gender. *The last "TheSlap update cutscene" features a remix of a part of Make it Shine. Quotes *Tori: What kind of movie are we going to make? *Dale Squires: I was thinkin' maybe something intense and scary? *Rex: Like Jade? *Jade: *slaps Rex with magazine* *Robbie: There it is. *Beck: There "she" is. *Robbie: Oh, right. Cars are called "she". *Beck: Not just cars. *Robbie: Not just cars? *Beck: Also boats, airplanes... my uncle "Barbara". *Tori: When Trina was six, our family went to the mall right before Christmas-- *Trina: Don't say it! *Tori: And she peed! *Trina: TORI! *Tori: On Santa Claus. References "Night of Premieres" Promo Official Promo: on Youtube "Hot Shot Director" Clip: on Nick.com or on Youtube Stephen on Victorious More info Link Link Photo Gallery Click Here! to see this episode's gallery. 19 Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes about Tori Category:Images of Tori Vega Category:Episodes about Tori